


homecoming.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had been gone for two weeks, working on a project in Miami that had taken much longer than expected to complete.or:  Anakin and Padmé have been separated for a while because of a business trip, but now Anakin is coming home.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> day 60, drabble 60.
> 
> Prompt 060 - return.

Anakin had been gone for two weeks, working on a project in Miami that had taken much longer than expected to complete. He had said that Padmé didn’t need to come to the airport to pick him up but she had been insistent, and so now she was waiting outside the terminal for Anakin to emerge. She waited for almost an hour before he came through the doors, and Padmé ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. Anakin held her as close as he could, and both of them could only think that all was right in the world.


End file.
